Max Payne 2: The Flesh Of Fallen Angels
by Jonathan Ryder
Summary: What if Valkyr wasn't the only fallen angel, what if there was something more to Jack Lupino's talk than valkyr induced lunacy, what if someone loved, belived dead, lives?
1. Default Chapter

MAX PAYNE 2

Prologue: The flesh of fallen Angels

'Valkyr is dead', the words came hollowly from under a black mask, at the end of the table.br

Even though all knew, and understood without doubt that Nicole Horne had died at the hands of Max Payne in the shootout at Aezir HQ, Loke still took himself in wondering whether the old hag had really died.

It seemed a little ... extravagant ...dying in a chopper, at Max Payne's hands, after all the other had died by bullets.

He shook himself; the thoughts had come and gone for the whole month since the previous member of the clan had died, and he realized now as ever, that he would not get an answer before Valkyr decided to show herself.

In a white room, seven people sat, trying so hard not too look at the vacated chair, they could have as well stared.

None was known by the name they used in public; the were the Fallen Angels, and a ordinary man had managed to get one of them.

Idly fingering the hilt of his colt in his shoulder holster, Loke watched Thor grow pale under the satin wolf mask; it was rumored he had something to do with Payne being aimed at Nicole.br

"In the Land of the Blind, the one eyed man is King." The words made famous by Payne, echoed fitfully in his head.

Horne had lead them, but even when the crazy bitch had been alive, Loke and others had plotted to take her place, and some had gone to steps to aid Payne, Loke among them, and now, the Fallen had disolved.

'I propose we get rid of Payne' Came from Mephisto in the end.

He was ambitious, overly so; something had to be done with him.

A plan forming in his head, Loke intervened.

'No, we can use him yet...'

Well, whaddya think?, a good start eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Max Payne related, 'cept my Ninjutsu Mod; i don't make any money on this and/or anything else illegal by the American law of Copyright.

Capish?


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Snow**

The Judge stood, along with the rest of the hall.

A man in a black trenchcoat stood in next to a man with a oily smile, his name written in blood in the History of America.

Max Payne. 

The murderer of oh so many armed thugs and drug addicts, the moral question was: was he to blame, was he to be sentenced to death; was it self-defence, shooting people armed, and ready to use, with machinguns, UZI's pistols, pistols, bats, shotguns, grenades, molotov cocktails and grenade launchers, all locked and loaded? 

Was the nice man, who'd lost everything to die by electrification in the Chair? 

The only question of doubt with the public was: did he murder his best friend; Alex Bolder? 

"Your Honor, i beg allowance to speak." The trenchcoated man said.

At the judge's curt nod, he murmured into his microphone, almost to himself. 

"Have you ever wondered. 

If i was speaking to him, face to face, in the Roscoe Street Station, metal bars keeping us apart, how the hell did i manage to shoot him in the temples?" 

No, he obviously wasn't guilty. 

Three things happened; the judge's face crevased in deep thought, the Defender smiled, and the killer suits entered and started firing, Colt Comanndos blazing lethal lead. 

Perspective change to Max Payne

I threw myself to the right, knocking over a man in a grey striped dress; the guard, and drew his beretta 9mm,[the Guy upstairs do have a sense of irony.], from his hip holster, fired three rounds in the nearest goon, and ran for the nearest staircase. 

Like in a movie, bullets strafed me, but hit nothing but my coat, and i was in the free. 

Running hard I ran into the wall, kicked off and twisted in mid air, adrenaline making my vision go into slow-mo. 

Just like a movie, or a game. 

Popping the rest of the magazine into two Uzi vielding morons, i ran from the Hall of Justice, and flung myself into a car, a black limo that i somehow knew would be there. 

I landed headfirst into something hard. 

Faking orgasm noises, Vladimir said "Max, when i said that this would be the start of a beautifull friendship, i didn't mean it like that." 

I had escaped Her again, Death herself coming, jaws snapping, but as always, i slipped through in the last second. b

I had escaped. 

Again. 

Did i deserve to? 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Black skies, and White stars.

Straightening, Max dusted his coat with his arms.

"Thank you Vladimir. Why?"

Not pretending anything, Vladimir answered simply.

"I need a man with your ...qualities.

Phah, loyalty too."

Vlad had taken to wearing unrelieved black, except for a gray cap, and a green shirt, since he won the  mob war in the streets.

He was the only one who had helped Max, after Woden's betrayal, had even supplied a very good lawyer, who managed to stall things, though he could do nothing to get Max judged innocent, after the Jury had been bought and paid for by the Valkyr remnant.

I would have laughed, had i remembered how; i had very little reason to laugh nowa'days.

I also suspected that Vlad was the only thing keeping the killer suits from koming into his prison and pop a couple in me.

I guessed that a little appreciation was in order.

With glances we had a long conversation on the way to wherever we were going.

"So what now?"

The question hung in the fresh air in the black Mercedes, with it's leather seats, leather cushion, and, I guessed, leather driver seats.

"Now we get you installed."

It was a simple question, with a simple answer.

Standard procedure was to get the person into protection, give him a safehouse, set out a couple of guards, give him a gun, if he was proficcient, and, if neccesary, keep him under surveilance.

"Here, I managed to salvage theese."

In a simple tuffel bag, matted black, with the Stars and Stripes on top, was my Berettas, a Desert Eagle, some Grenades, and enough ammo to see that the South States would have won the war..

Also, a bandana of hard plast, which contained over a twenty knives, arranged so it could be worn at your back, and the knives drawn and thrown in one motion.

Also, in the bottom, my Kung Fu manual, and some leather gloves, the fingers cut out, to punch with, ridged so that the gun would not turn slippery in your hands.

I equipped the Berettas in my hip holsters, doffed my unuasble suit, and doffed a Matrix like coat, which would flare back you in combat so as not to get in your way.

To cap it all of, i adjusted the Desert Eagle in the shoulder holster Vlad gave me and put the grenades at my belt.

I was ready to start a war.

We rode in silence.

The black mercedes stopped, and the door opened.

A large brown buildning, with a dull green door, and few windows, that would be innacsessible except from the front door, and the secret 'leave-way' that only the good guys and the victim knew about.

Of course.

I had seen it so many times, a typical safehouse.

"I must leave you, i have heard some rumors, disturbing if true, an annoyant if false.

I trust you to get inside yourself without getting shot, Max."

Vladimmir flashed me a toothy smile, before driving off into the nighty haze.

I entered the house to find carnage. 

The guards posted had been stabbed in the back with ivory hilted knifes, their throats slit in exact angles, and pinned up to the wall at each side of the door to my room, by a spear, covered with ancient writing, pentagrams and curses in Latin.

Inside was worse.

Lighted by candles, the room was gloomy and fashioned in the newest stile.

Another guard lay at the sofa, he would never see the sun rise over the state again, so apparently unharmed he could've been asleep except for a little dried blood at his temples, where a knife had gone in and out.

A empty cradle laid overturned on the floor, next to a bookcase, bleached white.

The next room tore my heart out.

A woman lay on the bed, shot and dead, chosen purely for the resemblance to my wife, and next to her...

Next to her, on the gray wall, written in blood, was the text 

"Meet me at Beggars End.

    Alone"

In the distance a siren howled, and the cops came closer, ever closing on their prey.

Me.

In the streets, only a neon sign illuminated.

It read.

                        _Inos meno arodos el Moridin,_

_Enoes__ karas loges el Moridin,_

_Ilo Moridin._

From my eyes, Death watches,

In my footsteps, Death walks,

I am Death.

It fitted my mood perfectly.

I walked to Beggars End under the Black skies, and White stars.

n -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Max Payne related, except my Ninjutsu mod.

I don't make any money on this, or anything else illegal in referation to the American laws of Copyright.

If any of this violates any law, E-mail me at aq2@bord6.com, and i will remove the story.

Suggestion and flames can be contributed by reviewing; see the link Review at the bottom of the page.

Capish?


End file.
